


Nightmares

by EclipsedMoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, PV - Fandom, ladybug pv
Genre: F/M, This realm holds the harsher nightmares, exploring part of the nightmare realm that falls under the cat heralds' powers, kinda angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipsedMoon/pseuds/EclipsedMoon
Summary: Felix followed a darkened spirit into the darkest part of his realm he has never been to before he was even ready. WIll he be able to get out unscathed?





	1. Darkness

Félix flinched when the building’s door closed behind him. He cursed and darted for it. His fingers grasped the knob before it dissolved to dust beneath his fingertips. He scowled and cursed his luck. He swallowed as the foreboding atmosphere pressed in on him. His heart hiccupped as nervous energy flowed through him. He stared at the pile of dust on the floor. He gave a soft groan. He flexed his hand before summoning cataclysm and pressing it against the door.

He gave a sigh of relief when it seemed to work on the door. He tensed when he saw nothing but darkness behind the door. _Don’t venture forth kid. I’m not sure how, but we are in the void. Dark spirits reside here. I cannot contact my messengers while you are using me. Nor am I willing to leave you for the amount of time it requires._ Félix tensed and slowly turned, staring at the consuming darkness before him. He was glad that Plagg didn’t want to leave him.

He glanced back at the void behind him. A screeching hiss escaped him when something launched for him before it slinked away back into the void. Curious he pressed forward, never taking his gaze from the edge. He shrieked and sprang back when it launched for him once more with clawed fingers. It took on an appearance from one of the nightmares in the shadow realm. A vicious snarl escaped him as he scrambled back; tripping on his own belted tail. His heart hammered against his ribcage as it flopped to the ground with a sickly slap. He stared at it as it slowly slid backward and disappeared from sight. His stomach twisted. He gave a soft groan and doubled over, taking deep breaths and trying to ease his queasy stomach. Something here made him uneasy.

His skin was crawling. He felt like something was going to come out and attack him. He knew that something already had, but the feeling still didn’t go away. His tail whipped back and forth with nervous energy. He couldn’t command the shadows here. Plagg was puzzled by it. He usually could when he came here.

It was a good thing he brought a wheel of camembert cheese. He felt safe in Plagg’s suit. The only reason Phantom Cat had come here in the first place was because he had been chasing a tainted spirit. He had seen it disappear into this old abandoned castle. He grit his teeth, his gaze exploring every darkened corner. He should’ve known something was off but he was too focused on the fleeing spirit.

He tensed when soft whispers filled the air.

 _There is no way back kid. We must move forward. I’ll try to hold on as long as I can till we find a spot of light for me to recharge. I’ll have to teach you how to summon what little power of luck you have. I don’t trust this place._ Félix gave a slight nod and cautiously pushed forward.

Phantom Cat swallowed as unease pricked through him. Plagg was growing tired. He was struggling to keep the transformation. Which was strange for the transformation should be indefinite since he hasn’t used any powers. He peered through a crumbling doorway. He jumped when a light flickered on before flicking off as quickly as it had turned on. He had been wandering around for a while now and this was the first flickering light he had found. He flicked his ears back before glancing behind himself. He felt like the wall had eyes and were watching him. The whispers were of no help. Alarm raced through him when something scurried before him. He took a few steps back before a tired, strained voice stopped him. _It’s the only light we have found in a long time kid._ He gave a hard swallow before pushing forward; waiting for the light to flicker so he could capture it.

He darted forward when the light flickered on. Félix’s fear climbed upward when the light went out. A startled gasp escaped him when something scurried past him. He whirled around with a hiss. His dark powers sparking. _Stop! You’ll only attract them!_ Félix released a silent whimper. He flinched when the light flicked on. His ears moved forward before he reached forward and attempted to hold the light. Lady Scarlet had described to him once how it felt like. He tried to imagine the same feeling.

A delighted gasp escaped him when the light came to his hands. He sank to the ground as he felt Plagg’s presence leave his mind. He couldn’t feel time pass around him but he knew it must be. Félix shivered as he focused on the ball of pink light before him. It shimmered between his fingers, flickering like a fire. He was getting better at keeping it alive. It was still exhausting. The warmth of the light was comforting, like Lady Scarlet’s presence.

He didn’t know how long he had been here but he could feel the time stretching. He wondered if time was different here than it was at home. He dropped his gaze to the sleeping cat god in his lap. He curled his tail around the sleeping god, keeping the creeping darkness at bay. He had a sinking feeling that the darkness was trying to separate the two. He didn’t know why. He still had some armor though it was much _weaker_ compared to the one fueled by Plagg.

He jumped with a snarl when a black spirit screeched and flew for him, its boney fingers reaching for him as its jaw dropped. He folded his cat ears flat against his skull; he closed his eyes and willed the light to be brighter as he leaned back. He flinched at the hissing screeches of the spirit. He tensed when he felt Plagg stirring. He opened one eye to see that it dissolved away. He dropped his gaze to the kwami snoozing in his lap. Félix didn’t want him to be waking early. He wanted Plagg to get as much rest as possible. He was the only one who could protect him.

Félix guessed that more time had passed before he began to feel the effects of using a power that he didn’t have the ability to use. He could only use it for so long and he assumed he was beginning to go beyond his limits. He was growing tired and he was feeling drained with each passing, possible second.

He returned his gaze to the dark wraiths before him, their tattered spirit forms adding to the unease already consuming him. They screeched and reached for him once more. He had yet to try his power on them. He was afraid to. He didn’t want to lose himself to the crushing darkness here just to destroy the few of many. He didn’t want to be consumed by the dark power that was his. It was a constant temptation to give in to the dark voice and now it was _stronger_ than ever. Was this one of the wild sides to Plagg’s power? Soft breaths escaped him as his world began to spin. The light before him flickered like a match in the wind. Félix’s heart lurched, his gaze quickly glued to the flickering light. Fear pulsed through him. He flinched when snarling hisses pressed in on him from all sides. He could feel himself shrink in on himself. He fought the frightened whimper that wanted to slip free. His body trembled as he focused on the flickering light in his palms, attempting to ignore the darkness surrounding him. Félix was at his limits from using the power of light.

Félix grit his teeth and thought of his partner. He wanted Bridgette here with him. She would help protect him while he rested. They could seek a way out. He gave a hard swallow at the light flicked out. Panicked, he willed for it to return. He shrieked when the light revealed a dark spirit reaching for him. He dropped to the ground as it’s boney fingers closed on empty air. Félix swallowed, cold sweat trickled down into his shirt. He stared at the ghost above him. He was wide awake, for now. He could feel the world of dreams creeping upon him once more.

He grits his teeth and looked at Plagg. Félix wondered how the little god could sleep through the chaos unfolding. Was he that drained? Did that mean the darkness had consumed what energy Félix needed to stay alive? He pushed himself into a sitting position, ignoring his negative thoughts. His head swam and the light flicked out. The feeling of being empty dragged him down to the ground. He could feel their cold presence circle above him, like vultures waiting for dying prey.

Félix could feel the pressure on his chest as the coldness attempted to invade his body. He felt like he was drowning. He resisted, struggling to reclaim the light he had lost. It fizzled like sparks. The hair on his neck stood. He could feel the icy coldness of the close spirit. He blinked at the spirit that was close to him. Fear burned through him. Phantom Cat has never been afraid before. He was usually the one instilling the fear.

He shook his head and instantly regretted it. He jerked back from feeling the icy coldness that pressed in on him. He dropped his gaze into his lap wondering why Plagg hadn’t wakened. His heart lurched into his throat upon seeing that the kwami was gone. “Plagg?” He called, his voice croaking and surprising him. He wasn’t sick. At least he wasn’t when he had stepped through the thick darkness that had led through here. Félix’s eyelids felt heavy. He felt his body sway, the light going out for the last time. He felt himself tilt to the side. He ignored the throbbing in his head from making contact with the ground. His body felt like it was being weighed down by weights. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes as the screeches of exciting spirits echoed harshly in his ears.

He could feel the pinprick of tears in the corners of his eyes. A sharp gasp escaped him at the sudden cold that seemed to penetrate his body. A scream escaped him and he arched his body off the ground. He could feel something within. A foreign entity he didn’t want to be there. It was _hurting_ him! Tears streamed down his cheeks. His mind called out for his partner, wanting the safety and security her presence would bring.

The words ‘nightmare prince’ drifted through his mind. He knew that was his position when he inherited Plagg’s powers. It was the title the lesser nightmares had given him. He hadn’t even learned how to use his nightmare powers. He didn’t know how to use them to banish these _harsher_ nightmares. His heart pattered with fright but there was nothing he could. His voice had left him so he could no longer call for his kwami. His consciousness was slipping away, leaving him as fodder to these consuming nightmares. He felt his eyes closed and his mind spiral under. Panic seized him, knowing the price for losing consciousness; but, there was nothing he could do about it.

His last thoughts turned to Lady Scarlet and the bright smile that would curl her lips whenever he would allow her to see him. He liked the darkness and often would not leave it on patrols. How he wished he spent more time with her before he died.


	2. Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. I'll come back and edit it later. I need to get to bed now. >.<

Bridgette grit her teeth as she felt the presence of her partner race ahead of her, darting across the patches of moonlight while he chased after what he called a 'wraith'. She didn’t even have a chance to ask him what he meant by it. Lady Scarlet huffed, struggling to keep up with the black cat. She wasn’t sure how he instinctively knew how to deal with this creature or if he was just chasing after it because she was slower than him. A soft growl left her at the thought.

Frustration burned through her when he was quickly lost from her sight. She halted at the edge of a building and scanned the still shadows, trying to find him. She had long ago learned what shadow would house him and how to identify his power through the mask of the shadows. There always seemed to be an eddy in the darkness when he was around but none currently had that feeling. A sharp snarl escaped her as she pressed onward, an anxious feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. She didn’t understand this sudden urge to find him.

Lady Scarlet knew that they had some sort of link. She wasn’t sure what it was exactly and Tikki wouldn’t explain it to her. It was hard to explain and Tikki wanted it to be something Bridgette would have to discover for herself.

Bridgette pursed her lips together, the nervous energy within her growing till she felt like she was going to climb out of her skin and rattle to pieces with no way to release it. She hasn’t felt this before and it was scaring her. She knew her partner had anxiety. Something was wrong with him. She could almost taste it. A sharp gasp burned through her lungs as she was forced to came to a halt. Her hands flying to her chest. She struggled to breathe. She slowly sank to the ground. Her mind running around, she could feel herself pulling in oxygen but she couldn’t breathe at the same time. A cold pressing feeling filled her chest but at the same time, it wasn’t there. Bridgette’s heart lurched when the feeling slipped away from her entirely. She wasn’t sure what she had just felt exactly, but she didn’t like it.

Curses escaped her as she leaped to her feet, now reaching out with her powers to see if she could find the trace of her partner’s and where he might’ve disappeared to. A snarl and hissing insults left her when she found nothing. She had scoured the city high and low. Dawn was almost upon them. “Tikki!” Bridgette called and was surprised when the goddess left her earrings, not saying anything. Bridgette blinked as the goddess then pointed to an old building.

“Find the door in the darkest shadow.” With those words, Tikki returned to the stones. Lady Scarlet didn’t stop to think about it. She headed for the falling apart building, using her senses to see if she could find her partner within. There were faint traces of his power but it was quickly fading like something was consuming it. As if it had known she was coming and didn’t want her there.

 _The dark fears your light._ Bridgette took a deep breath before stepping into the building. Instantly she heard soft hisses and voices retreating from her as if she was burning them. She paid them no mind. Her powers had locked onto the fading trail, she attempted to recreate it but they weren’t her powers. A soft snarl escaped her as she pushed forward, practically jogging to keep up with the fading path.

She was so focused on the trail and searching for the missing links that she didn’t notice the shadows thickening around her till she felt a swash of coolness and all light going out. She snapped her attention up word only to see swirling shadow mist before her. She turned around in time to see the entrance she used to slip away like a breeze blowing through a colored mist. A pile of ash beneath her entrance. She bent down and picked up a pinch, rubbing it between her fingers. It was so fine that she nearly couldn’t feel it. Was the work of her Kitty or this strange place?

Bridgette snapped her attention around at the sickening hiss that surrounded her. Balls of light were quick to form around her. Screeching hisses slipped away and tattered robes were all that she saw. Her gaze was quick to be glued to the black tentacles that seemed to be around her. Black dollops ran down the side like wax of a candle but much quicker. She jumped back when one of them came down with a wet slap. She flinched at the feel of the liquid landing on her. A sharp hiss escaped her when she felt it began to eat her skin. She was quick to clear it away, feeling the angry pulsing where it had touched her cheek.

She took another step back only to flail her arms when she felt herself tittering over the edge of what she stood on. She turned towards it only to see darkness. Lady Scarlet snarled as she snapped her attention towards the tentacles. Another was coming for her. Thinking fast, she flared open her wings. She took steps back, using her wings to keep her aloft as she attacked the creature with light. Bridgette growled when she felt something swirl around her wings. A startled gasp escaped her when they quit working.

Lady Scarlet plummeted as she angled herself, heading for the large mass of a black tentacle. A groan escaped the creature when she crashed into it. Red stairs formed before her. Lady Scarlet quickly darted up them to the silver platform she had been on before as the black appendages ‘smashed’ the stairs she touched into nonexistence. Red spikes formed around her and stabbed the appendages when her feet had touched the silver platform, bending around and weaving into the black substance like a needle with thread.

Bridgette watched the creature as a wail escaped it and retreated, its arms slipping away into the inky darkness below. A soft sigh escaped her as she turned her attention towards her surroundings. This place was strange. There was a mixture of black, gray and silver swirling in the air like fog. Dark silver platforms rested here and there, some with walls, one, two, three or none at all. It reminded her of a movie she had seen once but couldn’t remember what it was.

No matter, she wasn’t here to admire. She was looking for her partner. Bridgette pushed onward, creating bridges between the platforms and thickening the thin paths with her powers. She would look at her wings later. For now, she willed them out of sight so that no further possible damage could happen.

Lady Scarlet followed her instincts and it wasn’t long till sounds snared her attention, feeling cautious and hopeful she followed it. She blinked when she found a large platform with two walls on it. One had a wall cut in half and the other had a massive circle carved out of it. Curses filled the air as soon as she stepped foot on the platform. Her heart lurched at a man bending over a still form, his hands grasping something and attempting to pull it out. Wails and screeches escaped the tattered looking creatures circling the two. Most of them were dive-bombing the man as if they were trying to scare him away.

He snarled and batted them away; losing his grip on the creature he was pulling out. A sharp cry escaped him as he fell back. Bridgette swallowed when she watched the creature dart back into the body. The boy flinched but never wakened. Wild blond hair was spread around him. Though he wasn’t in costume, she knew it was her partner. “Kitty!” She exclaimed and darted to his side, the lights around her flaring. The creatures vanished with a wailing hiss, most vanishing into a mist. Lady Scarlet’s heart lurched at the sight before her when she dropped to his side. “Félix.” She said in a soft voice. He was so thin. He’s bone’s were peeking through.

“Do something!!” The man snarled. “They are trying to push his soul out to consume him.” Bridgette turned her attention towards the man. He matched the description her partner had given her once. Was he Plagg? “If they do that. He’ll become one of the monstrous nightmares living here.” He spat while Bridgette returned her attention towards the platinum blond.

Bridgette didn’t know what to do. Her hands trembled as she reached for him, following the soft instincts Tikki was giving her. Her heart raced in her chest as she carefully lifted his head, resting her forehead against his. She closed her eyes. His breathing almost nonexistent. Worry burned through her and tears pricked behind her eyelids.

She pushed it aside. Bridgette could cry for him after she had rescued him.

Lady Scarlet opened her eyes. She blinked, surprised to see that she was in a gray schemed place with splashes of white. The lights within flickered as if she was in a nightmare. She searched for the lights only to see that there was none. She flinched when one went out, never turning back one. _The lights are him. Don't let them disappear._ Plagg’s voice echoed through her mind.

Bridgette pursed her lips before pushing forward, the mist at her feet swirled around her ankles. She couldn’t see the path she was treading nor the supposed walls around her. She could barely see a few feet in front of her. After a few moments, shapes began to appear in the mist. She cautiously approached one and cleared the mist. It was a bookshelf. She tensed when a book suddenly vanished from sight. Then another followed. She turned around and moved on, choosing to ignore the growing fear in her chest. Her anxiety would not help in this situation.

Lady Scarlet stilled when she felt something whish past her, a low moaning followed it. Her heart lurched at the dark misty form disappearing into the mist. It almost looked like one of those things Plagg had tried removing from Félix. Alarm burned through her and she chased after it.

Lady Scarlet's fingers going through it when she tried grabbing it. A wail escaped it and it dissolved from her touch, one of the flickering lights became a steady beam. A curious hum sounded nearby. She snapped her towards only to have her heart lurch, it wasn’t a giddy one.

Félix Sat on a couch that was rising from the mist. His boney hands held a leather book. He was peering at the spotlight above him. “Félix?” Bridgette whispered and cautiously approached him. He was bone thin. His hair had lost its silvery luster. It looked fake, like a wig. It almost appeared to be flaking or falling off.

The platinum blond ignored her as he returned his attention to the empty pages. Turning the page he had finished. What was he reading? How could he be reading? There were no words or pictures or anything on the pages. It was empty. “Félix.” She called to him and approached, ignoring the bookshelves that rose out of the mist in a scattered circle around them. The platinum blond turned and looked at her when she drew close enough. Her heart gave a frightened thump.

He looked like a skeleton with skin on it. His silver eyes were a milky white as if he was blind. Clumps of dry skin began to fall from him. Bridgette could feel bile rising to her throat before she forced herself to swallow it. Félix dropped his gaze to one of the strands of skin that had landed on his thin arm. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes. Her heart going out to him. He didn’t deserve this. Lady Scarlet blinked when he returned his attention towards her. She hesitated before reaching for him. He lightly furrowed his brows together before pulling when she almost touched him. Her heart lurched. He gave a slight shake of his head, soft shame crossing his face before it vanished as quick as it had come.

“Find my missing half.” He said in a hoarse whisper. Félix then turned to look to his right. She followed his gaze in time to see tattered creatures scattered and a sharp snarl following. How has she not heard the fighting before? “I cannot move from this place.” His voice faded away. Bridgette snapped her attention towards Félix. He had returned to his blank book, acting as if he had never turned towards her, to begin with. Bridgette was quick to whirl around, desiring to find his other half. Félix had gone limp and appeared to start withering away. She wanted to find his other half before that happened.

Lady Scarlet pressed forward as a dark shape appeared to approach her rapidly. She didn’t have time to dodge. She went stiff as the hissing creature slammed into her chest, forcing her to take a few steps back. A shrieking hiss escaped it then it exploded into glittering mist. She blinked, watching the sparkles slowly disappear into the grey fog surrounding her. Heavy panting sounded before her then she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. Surprise lighting the feeling. Lady Scarlet snapped her attention upward, her gaze locking with deep sapphire blues. “My queen?”

“Kitty?” She stared at the black cat before her. Félix’s other half was his alter ego. Bridgette blinked, what had she been expecting? Honestly? She wasn’t sure. Her eyes scanned the cat. He was thin. His skin beginning to sink into his bones. His suit was hanging rather loosely around him. It wasn’t helping his appearance in any way. Bridgette took a deep breath and slowly released it, quickly dismissing his appearance. He was still alive and seemed to be full of spirit. That was all that mattered. Lady Scarlet yanked her attention away from him when something loomed over them. It was beginning to bend forward as if it was the master and he was the puppet. A tattered looking robe hung limply off of its skeletal arms. Alarm burn through Lady Scarlet as her partner directed his gaze towards the wraith. His shoulders slumped as if he was tired of fighting the same thing over and over and prepared to give up. That thought scared her. She was quick to whip out her yoyo and sling it towards him. A startled hiss escaped him as it wrapped around him then proceeded to drag him towards her. He twisted around at the last moment. A sharp grunt escaped him when he slammed into her, forcing her to take a few steps back. She could feel his boney hands on her shoulders as he pushed away. “We’re not exactly in a good place for a kiss my queen.” Phantom Cat hummed. Bridgette frowned at him. A strained smile curled his lips. He was trying to lighten the mood and possibly distract himself from his withering form.

“How about after I return you to your other half first.” Bridgette purred. He blinked at her, a slight tilt of his head shortly followed. Phantom Cat stilled when she nuzzled him. “Then we can see about sharing that kiss.” She smiled when she felt him go stiff. She peered at him to see a blush coloring his cheeks, his lips slightly parted like he was open to the idea. He then looked away and mumbled something under his breath, his ears folding to the side. Bridgette blinked as his tail then whipped through the wraith that had been stalking them, forcing her out of her thoughts. She glowered at the cloaked skeletons with a scowl. _Right. Them._

Bridgette snarled, startling her companion. She could feel his gaze burn into her as she picked him, she didn’t miss his blush darkening. Phantom Cat yelped when she tossed him over her shoulder. Lady Scarlet whirled around, darting towards the couch that held his other half. “Not gonna be that easy.” Phantom cat grumped. She could feel him attempting to hold onto her without slipping off and touching unnecessary places. Bridgette scowled; already feeling exhausted and the distance seemed even further than when she had approached the black cat. She frowned, forcing herself to come to a halt. Bridgette stilled, feeling his gaze burn into her. She peered at the cat slung over her shoulder. His tail lazily swinging back and forth, showing that he felt safe in her presence. Her heart hiccupped before she pushed it aside. _Another time._ She promised herself. She’ll love him when he was safe.

Phantom Cat’s blue eyes locked with hers, they momentarily darkened as if he was struggling to hide his emotions. Bridgette could feel her heartbeat quicken. He was still very attractive, even with what the wraiths were doing to him. She blinked, noticing that he wasn’t as thin anymore. He gasped when she lightly touched the crook of his knee then squeezed the middle of his thigh. His muscle was returning. He was getting better. Glee raced through her at the thought. Was it because he was away from the wraiths? Or was it because he was in her grasp?

“My queen?” Phantom Cat questioned, having her snap her attention towards him in time to see him cock a slender brow. A brilliant blush burned her cheeks. She snatched her hand away from his leg while she broke eye contact. Bridgette pursed her lips, not believing that she had just done that. She didn’t miss the soft stickers that left him, having her blush darkening.

Bridgette tried placing her thoughts in the ‘other time’ box as she placed her free hand on her hip. She fingered the beads beneath her palm. She quickly unattached her weapon and tossed it upward. Her partner tensed as they were dragged upward. “We are gonna end up staying in the same-“ He yelped as the yoyo snapped free from whatever held it. Bridgette grit her teeth, angling her body in the direction she wanted to go. She summoned her wings knowing that they were damaged. They still could help her with her task.

A hiss escaped her and her partner when they crashed into something. Objects clattered around them and the mist blew away from their landing. Soft snarls and grumbles escaped the cat as he pushed books off of himself and shook free wooden particles. Bridgette didn’t allow him time to recover. Instead, she sprang to her feet while tightening her grip on him, causing him to sputter. She used her powers to keep the wraiths at bay when they came, circling them like cultures.

Bridgette glowered at them, not missing the soft growling that escaped her partner. She didn’t want them to undo what she had down. She huffed and turned her attention towards where the couch should be. She used her powers to blast a wider radius, wanting to see her destination and target. A triumphant grin curled her lips at the screeches of the creatures that were forced farther away. Snarls and almost screams escaped them, the screams from those who weren’t lucky enough to escape her powers.

Lady Scarlet halted before the couch, her breath catching in her throat. She stared at the sight of the ashy skeleton before her. It had slumped over and the book falling out of its grasp. Her heart dropped as she scanned it over. There was nothing left to identify as it belonging to Félix. She peered at her partner to see him adjusting himself so that he was more comfortable and to prevent himself from falling. “I told you we would get stuck in one place again.” He grumbled, not knowing her reason for stopping.

That’s when she felt something hit her on the back of her head. She slightly turned to see what it was only to see a book fly past her. Hisses and snarls filled the air followed by the sound of creaking and breaking the wood. Lady Scarlet didn’t have time to react as a shelf was flung in front of her, barely missing her nose. She twisted in the direction it came from as she spun her yoyo. Moments later, something slammed into her, forcing her to stumble and collapse on the couch. Her heart lurched at the sound of breaking bones.

Her partner remained quite before his weight vanished from her person. “Kitty?” Bridgette snapped her attention about, searching for him. She was prepared to rise when wails and hisses filled the air, the wraiths now banging on the perimeter of her power. They were trying to breakthrough. She sprang to her feet and snapped her attention about, wondering where Félix’s half disappeared to. Her gaze was quick to land on him lying on his side on the couch. The book had fallen out of his grasp. He no longer looked like a skeleton. He was healthy and a mix of a human and cat.

A soft snarl curled his lips as he sat up, stretching his slender body. Dark magic crackled around him like bolts of electricity. The wraiths no longer paid attention to her. They were now trying to get the cat before her. A sharp yelp escaped her when a blast of power escaped him, driving her backwards then eventually falling onto her rump. Screams escaped the wraiths as they dissolved into nothing.

Bridgette jerked back with a sharp breath. She blinked and looked around, she had returned to the dark world. “Well done.” A male voice penetrated her mind, forcing to look up towards it. He wasn’t looking at her. He held a limp wraith in his grasp. He was glowering at it with a scowl. He turned his electric green eyes towards her. “You have banished the wraiths from his body.” Bridgette then dropped her gaze to her still a partner. He was sleeping peacefully. For now at least.

Lady Scarlet turned her attention towards Plagg. “How do we get out?” He didn’t respond; instead, he approached the edge of the platform that was the opposite end she had arrived on.

“This place is strange. Sometimes the way back is the way forward.” He hummed then turned to look at her, motioning her to follow him. Bridgette glanced down at her snoozing partner. A warm smile curled her lips. “We will need your light to keep these creatures at bay.” She acknowledges the god as she nuzzled Félix and carefully adjusted him, freezing when he shifted and furrowed his brows together. She inhaled sharply as he jolted upright, his eyes wild. A snarl escaped him as he wiggled in her grasp only to go still when his silver eyes locked with hers.

“My queen.” Félix breathed, relief relaxing his body and tears shimmered in his eyes. Lady Scarlet gasped when he threw his arms around her neck, clinging onto her for dear life. His pet name slipped from her, his grip tightening. She blinked when his body began to tremble. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him and offering him comfort. Lady Scarlet nuzzled him as she slowly rose to her feet, making sure not to jostle him too much. She turned her attention towards Plagg to see that he was watching them. A softness danced in his green eyes as he observed them. It vanished as he waved her to follow him.

Lady Scarlet took a deep breath and slowly released it, calling the lights around to come closer. She left some far from her, hoping that it would deter those that would try to attack.


	3. Home

Lady Scarlet ignored the silky touch of Félix’s hair beneath her jaw and the way he curled into her as if to evade the shadows trying to creep in. She glanced at one of the floating lights beside her as Plagg halted at the edge of one of the platforms. Grumbling escaped him, drawing her attention. Bridgette blinked as she paused behind him. She peered around him and watched the two thin paths before him split and separate into different directions. The one Plagg was aiming for, left a wide enough gap that one would have to have wings to even make it. “Couldn’t you just make a shadow door and get out?” Bridgette asked as she carefully adjusted Félix, freeing one hand long enough to grab one of her glowing lights and handing it to him.

The blond blinked then peered at her before accepting. She tucked her arm beneath him and redistributed his weight to a comfortable hold. Bridgette’s heart hiccupped when he lightly wrapped his tail around her waist. She nuzzled him and lightly tightened her grip, her purpose was to comfort him but she got a soft flustered sound from him instead.

Bridgette stilled when Plagg turned and looked at her. His green eyes were empty of any emotion. “I could, but you aren’t known very well in the nightmare realm. You and Félix wouldn’t last long.” I furrowed my brows at his words.

“I thought Félix had protection against the nightmares since he is your herald.”

“The harsher nightmares have weakened him to the point he is now considered food.” Bridgette stiffened at his words and peered around the dark world around her. Her gaze swept past the fractured, strange-looking platforms, and walls floating in the abyss. Searching for anything that might try to snatch her partner from her grasp. What was she expecting? Something to jump out? Lady Scarlet wouldn’t be surprised. Something had when she first arrived. But nothing has so far. Was it because of Plagg?

“If we wouldn’t last long, then how are we still alive right now?”

“I’m here.” Bridgette snapped her attention towards the god. Her question being answered. He was still watching her. The way he was watching her; made her feel like he approved of her holding onto Félix, like a father approving of the love interest of his child. Bridgette blushed at the passing thought. Félix slightly shifted, aware of the change in her scent.

“I thought they weren’t immune to my light.”                     

“They aren’t, but they will find a way to snuff it out since your equal is now considered fodder.” Bridgette instantly tightened her grip on Félix, feeling the urge to protect him from any harm that wanted to approach him. A soft sleepy hum escaped him in response to her. Bridgette dropped her gaze to him. He was relaxed her grasp. The ball of light held limply in his hands against his heart. He blinked slowly as his silver gaze locked with hers. She could see the exhaustion swimming in them. Bridgette followed her instinct and placed a firm kiss on his forehead, drawing a soft gasp from him and bringing him more to the waking world.

She stilled at the gentle hum that escaped Plagg. Bridgette felt her cheeks turn red as she snapped her attention towards the cat god. Approval lighted his gaze before he turned his attention towards the platform before them. He tapped his foot on the edge of the platform. Shadows gathered at his feet, thickening then shooting across to the one trying to getaway. The thick, inky like shadows were quick to latch onto it then tighten out to a bridge. Plagg then motion for Lady Scarlet to follow him as he pushed forward, walking without an issue on the dripping pathway.

Bridgette approached the edge and stared down at it. She took a deep breath and proceeded forward. She wanted to get out of this place a soon as possible and . . . giving her partner the kiss she promised; if he still wanted it. She pursed her lips at the thought, trying to fight back the blush that was burning her cheeks. She glowered at the god when he snickered.

Bridgette looked around herself, seeing if the scenery had changed. It was still dark but there were different parts of stairs, platforms, boards with walls, and random paths scattered here and there. It was making her uneasy. Her mind still drifting to that one movie she couldn’t name. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed but it felt like it was a long time. Félix had fallen asleep. His weight light and body limp. It made her heart flutter to know that he trusted her enough to sleep. She could feel his breath tickle her through Tikki’s suit.

She quietly followed behind Plagg as he wove through different parts of the silver boards. He even created shadow bridges that seemed to stretch on forever. This place was making Bridgette nervous. She could hear the soft voices whispering in the background, some grew louder as if whispering in her ear then retreating to the background like a wave. They seemed to be calling her name and trying to get to let go of her partner or lure her to the edge.

“Don’t listen to them.” Plagg hummed beside her, causing her to nearly jump from her skin. She turned her attention towards the cat god to see he was watching her. His expression empty despite the light frown curling his lips. His ears pressed forward as he observed her. She blinked when he reached towards her and lightly scratched Félix’s scalp. Bridgette blinked when a soft purr escaped him, he nuzzled plagg’s hand. A small smile curling his lips. “Keep him purring, it will keep the voices at bay.” Bridgette gave a slight nod as he pulled away. Bridgette frowned, wondering how she was going to keep Félix . . . purring.

Bridgette sighed as she turned her attention towards Plagg. He was a few feet ahead, watching her, waiting for her to catch up. Bridgette took a deep breath and forced herself to move forward. Why was Tikki being quiet? Did she return to the earrings or was she watching the city while Bri rescued her partner? Bridgette wondered if it was the latter. WOuldn’t Tikki try to protect her from the harm of the nightmares? Bridgette shook her head, dismissing the thoughts from her mind. She needed to focus on protecting herself and Félix. She wouldn’t be surprised if they were trying to lure away from Plagg to consume her and her Kitty.

More time passed them before Plagg finally had her stop. “We are here.” She snapped her attention towards him, feeling exhausted and drained. The voices and other things had become more persistent when she tried to drown them out. She had struggled to remain conscious. Something had decided to latch onto her and drain her energy. No wonder her kitty remained asleep.

Bridgette shook her head only to end up stumbling. Grumbles escaped her before she turned her attention towards Plagg. “Get us out of here. Félix has been sleeping forever and I’m tired.” She grumped, drawing an amused expression from the cat god. A soft groan escaped her when he pointed towards a thick mass that seemed to be swirling and dripping down the sides of the silver board it was one. _Screw it. I’m going home._ Bridgette ignored the cat god’s eyes as she moved forward, careful to prevent herself from tripping over her own feet. Not that it lasted long. She ended up tripping over something and dropped her partner at the same time.

Soft grumbles escaped her as an irritated hiss escaped her partner. A few choice words escaped him about suddenly being jerked out of his sleep. She didn’t remain conscious long enough to figure what had tripped her or feel that someone had picked her up and placed her in a bed.

A soft groan escaped her when the light filtered through something, waking her. Bridgette opened one eye then twisted around, wanting to get away from the light. The light always woke her despite her best attempts to go back to sleep. Bridgette froze when her gaze landed on the blond before her. A furious blush burned her cheeks as a soft exhale escaped him. She blinked when Tikki entered her line of sight, carefully checking Félix’s pulse before placing a plate of food on something next to the bed. Did she place them in the bed?

Bridgette’s gaze returned to her snoozing partner. His hair was all over the place. He looked so peaceful. She immediately wanted to do something that she had been pushing off for a while. She wanted to trace his profile. She hesitated before lighting pulling her pointer finger down his nose. Her heart racing at him furrowing his brows together. She stilled, only continuing when he relaxed.

She lingered on his soft lips when she reached them. Her heart _lurched_ when he pressed his lips against her finger. She snapped her attention towards Félix as she snatched her hand away. A sleepy smile curled his lips. “Morning my Queen.” He hummed before a large yawn escaped him. Her heart raced as he curled up against like she was his source of comfort. "It's too early." He grumbled under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this golden nugget while going through my uncomplete works. Hopefull i'll finish it and the rest of the works i want to put up. I also want to add another drabble to the _Forgotten Monarch_ series.


End file.
